I'll Save you
by Leavepandasalone
Summary: Ema's childhood friend, Ichigo was always such a helpless child. She couldn't help but want to protect her from the horrible world. But what extents will she go through to "save" Ichigo? Rated T, Ema and Normal POV
1. Chapter 1: Our meeting

**Author's Note**

**So this story is basically Ema being a Yandere. She's obsessed with the safety of Ichigo and doesn't want to see her alone, she'll go through the greatest extents to "save" her.**

**The reason I made this story is because I'm kind of sick of Ema barely showing any true affection for anyone and she can be so weak sometimes. I wanted to make a story where she could be strong and protect someone she loves (as a sister).**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ema's flashback, POV**

_We met when you were six, in your grandmother's patisserie. It was one of the only days papa could come back home and spend time with me. He told me about a little shop that sold sweets in a small town. I went there that day with him and Juli to find a little girl eating her desserts happily._

_"Delicious!" She said, cheerfully._

_You were so lively and bright, no wonder I was drawn to you._

_"Hello. I'm Ema, what's your name?" I asked politely, with a friendly tone._

_"My name's Ichigo! It's nice to meet you Ema Nee-san!" She said, happily._

_I continued playing with you to fill in the loneliness that I had for not having my father around all the time. It was fine, you didn't need to know anything about it, as long as you stayed with me. That's all I wanted._

_Well that was until you invited me to your house for the first time, two years later._

_"Do you have your music sheets?" Your mother asked your sister, quickly._

_"Yes." She said._

_Your two family members were frantically getting ready for your sister's piano recital. They barely even greeted me when I came in. Your mother barely even payed attention to you._

_"Let's go Natsume!" She called._

_That's when your sister noticed me._

_"Wow, your really pretty Onee-san. Do you want to watch my piano recital?" She asked cutely._

_I looked at her with a confused expression and then to Ichigo. She had a sad face that looked ready to be left behind._

_"Has... She done this before...? Has she... taken people away from her?" I asked myself._

_"Sorry..." I began._

_"Eh?"_

_"I'm not interested in a boring piano recital." I said, with a cruel tone, not even looking at the girl._

_Although I wasn't looking at her, I knew your sister looked at me with a confused and disappointed expression, while you were shocked by my answer. I was only looking at you._

_"Natsume!" Your mother called._

_Before Natsume left, she looked at me once again and I glared in response. She ran away after. I hugged you tightly as the door closed._

_"Ema...?" You said with a confused tone._

_"You don't have to be alone..." I said._

_"Eh...?"_

_"I'll stay with you when your alone, so... don't expect me to leave you behind like that." I said, with a strong tone._

_"Onee-chan..." You said._

**End of Flashback**

Ema instantly woke up from her dream (memory?) and found herself in her new bed in Sunrise Residence. She's lived in Tokyo for about a month now and she feels bad for leaving her friend in Rainbow Hill. She can't always visit her now.

"She's fourteen now, huh? It's been eight years since I met you... Ichigo." She thought.


	2. Chapter 2: That Stormy night

**Ema's Flashback POV**

_I could name numerous times Ichigo needed my help for different things. She... Was very helpless. She always needed a hand to hang on to for everything. I wasn't complaining though._

_"How long will you be gone...?" Ichigo asked._

_"Only for five days, don't worry." I smiled._

_At that time, I had known you for five years. I was fifteen and going on a end of the year school trip at a campsite close by. My father was as always, not home and I of course, spent most of my time with Ichigo._

_"If anything bad happens, call me. Alright?" I reassured her._

_"Yes, Onee-chan!" She smiled, brightly._

_With that, I went back home. The next day, I went on my trip. Everything was going smoothly until I got a phone call, later in the night._

_"Ichigo's home phone...?" I thought, in confusion._

_I answered it, "Hello?" I asked._

_"Ema!" Mr. Amano yelled._

_"What is it?" I asked with a worried tone._

_"It's Ichigo! She ran away from home!" He yelled, worriedly._

_I froze at that moment. I looked outside the window closest to me and watched the rain pour for a couple of seconds. I then hung up and got my umbrella. I informed my teachers that something happened back home and I had to help find a missing family friend. With their permission, I ran out immediately._

_"Ichigo!" I called, running through the streets of Rainbow hill._

_I ran through the streets, splashing through puddles not wasting a second. I desperately looked for her in the pouring evening rain. The cloudy atmosphere only made me panic more. Where had she gone?_

_"God, please! Help me find her!" I yelled, desperately in my head._

_As if my prayers were answered, I stopped in front of a shady, closed down store. Graffitis decorated the grey walls and the closed garage doors. Ichigo sat there, alone and shivering._

_"Ichigo...?" I said with a concerned tone._

_It didn't seem like she heard or saw me, for her hood was too low. I walked up to the eleven year old and knelt down, putting my umbrella over her._

_"Onee-san...?" She said, finally noticing me._

_"It's alright, I'm here now." I said._

_She then started crying and tackled me. The umbrella slipped from my hands and she was on top of me, crying and holding me tightly._

_"Onee-san..! Onee-san...!" She continued._

_Your so helpless, why would I ever leave you alone?_

**End of Flashback**

"Ema?" Ukyo-kun said.

"Eh? Ah, I'm sorry..." I apologised

"What's the matter?" He asked, with concerned.

I was the center of attention at the dinner table at that moment. Most of my step brothers were staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something, that's all." I faked a smile.

"Hm... Okay. If you need to talk to us, we're here." He said.

"Don't worry, I will." I said, with a gentle tone.


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Presents

**Author's note**

**Before anyone says anything about me making Ema OOC, I'm really not. First of all, she's barely shown much personality in the games, light novel, or anime, so no one can say anything. Though when she gets mad, she's pretty serious.**

**The only thing I'm doing is making her mad more, and show more emotion.**

**It's the only thing I don't like about Ema. The fact that she shows so little emotion. She shows good things like appreciation, affection, happiness and other ones like embarrassed, sad or weak. Though she almost never gets mad and I can name only 1-5 times she's very angry at her brothers.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Onee-san! Onee-san!" Wataru said, excitedly.

"Yes?" She asks, the ten year old.

"Look! I wrapped it up nicely!" He said proudly, holding the present as high as he could.

"Good job!" She smiled.

It was Christmas time and Ema and Wataru were wrapping presents for their brothers. She felt a bit nostalgic remembering her times with Ichigo. She was now in a boarding school called St. Marie Academy, studying to be a patissiere. Ema was glad she was finally following her dreams.

"Onee-san?" Wataru said.

"Mm-hm?" She said, busy tying a ribbon.

"Is there anyone you love dearly, that **isn't** family?" He asked, curiously.

Ema stopped and looked at him, "Depends, what kind of love do you mean?" She asks.

"Hm... Like how Masa-nii loves me!" He said, happily. "Is there anyone in your life that you love like how Masa-nii loves me?" He asks, eagerly.

Ema thought for a second. Was it okay to tell him?

_"He's still a child, he won't ask me more personal questions."_ She thought, agreeing with her decision.

"Yes." She replied.

"Really?! Who...?!" Asks Wataru.

"Her name's Ichigo." Ema smiled.

"Eh...? I won't lose to her!" He says, confidently.

Ema looked at him with a confused expression, "In what?" She asked.

He gazed back at her with a confident look, "In Onee-chan's love!" He replied.

"He's confident." Juli squeaked.

She blinked her eyes at him for awhile until she went back to tying her ribbons.

"I don't think anyone will take Ichigo's place..." She muttered.

"What?" He asked, curiously.

"It's nothing." She smiled.

When they both were done, they went back doing their own thing. Wataru, playing with his rabbit dolls and Ema, studying. She tried to concentrate but lost it, looking at a picture of Ichigo. She wore a winter jacket, ear muffs, mittens, a scarf, and big white boots, and trying to catch snowflakes. Ema stood up and went back downstairs to see most of her brothers there.

"Ah, Imouto-chan." Kaname said.

"You're here." Masaomi smiled.

"Yes." She smiled back.

It seems they were watching Fuuto on TV again. Ukyo poured her some tea as she sat down on the couch.

"Thank you." She said, with appreciation.

He nodded back in response and sat down with everyone as well. All of a sudden, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned to see Tsubaki looking at her.

"What a rare sight." He said, with a curious tone.

"What?" She asked.

"Your hair's down." Finished Tsubaki.

Ema looked at her brown hair, "Does it look messy?" She asked.

"No, it looks good on you." Azusa smiled.

"Hm..."

Ema then heard her phone ring. All the brothers looked at her as she opened up a message.

Sub: Onee-chan! I'm here!

From: Ichigo-chan

Ema's eyes widened as she read who it was from. She calmly opened up to prevent her brothers from asking her questions.

"Onee-chan. My winter vacation started last week and I got permission to see you. Because I have lots of other family parties to go to during this vacation, we only have this evening. Sorry! But, if it's with you, I'm alright with seeing you at least once this christmas. Meet me at the plaza, at 5!

See you!

-Ichigo"

Ema looked at the time on the other side of her cellphone screen.

_"4pm..."_ She thought.

She stood up, "I'm going some where." She announced, calmly.

"Eh? Where?" Yusuke asked.

"A friend's inviting me some where." She replied, getting her coat.

It sounded to suspicious. She took her knit beret from the coat hanger and put on her matching mittens. She wrapped Natsume's scarf around her neck and her leather boots. She headed out of the apartment. The brothers looked at each other, with curious looks.

"Let's follow her." Tsubaki said, seriously.

They all stood up in agreement, turning off the TV and putting on their coats and followed Ema.

**Ema's POV**

I walked into a gift shop, hoping to find the perfect gift for Ichigo. As I passed a shelf, I stopped to see a snow-globe that looked sort of like Ichigo in my picture. I carefully picked up a box from the shelf and bought it.

"Would you like it wrapped?" The cashier asked.

"Yes. Um... Do you have a pink and brown gift wrap and brown ribbon?" I asked.

The cashier looked through her gift wrap and stood up with a gift wrap and ribbon. The gift wrap was glossy paper with brown and pink stripes and the ribbon was satin, brown.

"That's perfect." I said, happily.

She then took out a bunch of gift tags.

"While I wrap this, choose a gift tag for the present." She said, professionally.

I looked through, pushing some away with my hand. When I reached the bottom, I found a gift tag that was perfect for Ichigo. It was a slice of pink cake, decorated with whip cream and strawberries. In the middle was the normal To and From.

"This one." I smiled.

I handed it to her as she tied it together with the ribbon.

"Here you go. That'll be XXXX¥." She said.

**Normal POV**

The brothers peeked from behind a wall as Ema paid for her present.

"It looks so cute!" Wataru said, looking at the present.

"I think it's for her friend, Wataru." Masaomi said.

The brothers followed her as she walked to the crowded streets of Tokyo. When she walked into the plaza, her face lit up to see a familiar face. The young girl turned to see her friend.

"Onee-chan!" She said excitedly, as she ran to hug her.

"Hello, Ichigo-chan." Ema replied, patting her head.

The brothers froze in place as the two walked away, with Ichigo clinging to Ema's hand.

"Could she be...? Our rival in love...?" Tsubaki said, awkwardly.


	4. Chapter 4: I'll go to that extent

**Author's note**

**I'll be on hiatus for awhile! This was written before I was busy so I decided to update the story before I go for a bit.**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ichigo and Ema sat together in café, catching up with each other. Ichigo (of course) ordered a strawberry shortcake, while Ema settled for a cup of chamomile tea. They sat inside, and the brothers all sat in different places of the café, eavesdropping on the two.

"How is school?" Ema asked, calmly.

"I wasn't so good at first, but I'm slowly learning." She smiled.

"Has there been anybody at your school that's...mean to you...?" Ema asked with a soft but serious voice.

Ichigo remembered the Group B girls who got her lost in the forest and stole her idea, the boy in chirp chirp kindergarten whom flipped up her skirt, and the leader of Team Ichimatsu who bumped into her and made her fall and greeted her rudely.

"No, no one at all!" Ichigo smiled.

_"What would she have done if I told her about them?"_ Ichigo thought with worry, looking back at her past bullies.

**Short flashback POV**

_The boys limped away, one even with a bloody nose._

_"Alright! Will leave Amano Ichigo alone!" The leader weeped._

_"And...?" Ema asked with a taunting tone._

_"We're so sorry, Amano-san!" He pleaded._

_Ichigo nervously nodded and looked at the thirteen year old Ema with worried eyes._

_"Hmph, go ahead." She said, letting the boys out of the park._

_The boys ran away, as fast as they could with their weak legs. They had pulled Ichigo's twin tails while she was building a sandcastle and Ema was sure to get revenge on all three of them._

_"Onee-san..." She said with a worried tone._

_"I will never let anyone humiliate or hurt Ichigo-chan!" She said, seriously._

**End of flashback...**

_"That was a very scary time for me back then..."_ Ichigo thought, awkwardly.

"That's good then." She smiled.

"Y-Yes..." She replied.

The brothers noticed a sudden change of atmosphere in Ema. Her usual happy and kind mood was replaced with an odd... Dark atmosphere. Even though she was smiling and had a calm expression, the aura around her felt intimidating and scary.

"I'm a little bit scared now..." Wataru said, as he slowly ate the cake he ordered though it tasted bland and made him want to spit it out.

"... We can all agree that Imouto-chan's acting... Unusually, but it's probably because her friend's here." Kaname said.

Masaomi drank a cup of his coffee, "That might be true. Many people act differently when someone from their childhood was around, she might be acting the way she used to act when she was smaller." He pointed out.

"But... I can't imagine her acting in that way..." Subaru said, awkwardly.

To fill in the awkward and quite moment betweent the pair, Ichigo decided to change the subject.

"Um... Onee-san, do you still play the violin?" Ichigo asked nervously.

_"The violin?"_ The brothers thought.

"No, I haven't touched it in a long time." She smiled.

"Eh? You were really good though!" Argued Ichigo.

Ema took a sip of her tea, "Did you like me playing the violin?" She asked.

"Well yeah-"

"Then i'll play again." She announced.

The boys gulped as Ema's atmosphere got even darker.

"O-Onee-san, you don't have to. I wasn-"

"If it makes you happy, then i'll play again." She once again cut the fourteen year old off.

Ichigo looked at her with a concerned look. Ema took the last sip of her tea and put her empty cup down. She took out the present from the bag.

"This is for you." She smiled, handing it to her.

"Eh? You really shouldn't have, Onee-san." Amano said, nervously.

"It's alright, if it's you, I don't care how much money I spend." She replied.

Ichigo hesitantly held it in her hands, "You don't have to open it right now." Ema said.

"O-Okay." Ichigo said as she put the present in her bag, at the same time she took out two small presents, "These are for you." She said.

Ema wasn't expecting anything in return, she took it curiously and opened the smallest box. It was a silver heart locket with a diamond in the middle. Ema opened the locket to see the first picture the two ever had together inside.

"Your birthday's in April, so I got the one with your birthstone." Ichigo smiled.

It seems both carefully chose their presents for each other.

Ema smiled and her atmosphere started brightening, much to the brother's relief. She sat straight and opened the lock and put it around her neck. When she let it fall to her chest, she held the little heart and smiled. Ichigo pushed the thin gift closer to the older girl. Ema carefully opened it up and saw something she never expected to get.

"A photo album...?" She said.

"Open it." Excitedly says Ichigo.

Ema opened the book as she asked and turned to the first page. Her eyes widened and turned from page to page. It was filled with pictures of both Ichigo and Ema from the first time they met to the present. It was a gift she had never received before.

Ema smiled, gratefully, "Thank you."

"Thank you too, Onee-chan."

The brothers sighed of relief to see their new sister with an atmosphere they recognised. But while when they were done, they noticed the two getting ready to go and Ema paying for the cake and her tea.

"You're going back to Rainbow Hill?" Ema asked.

"Yes, Mama, Papa, and Natsume are waiting for me. I'm going to the train station." She smiled.

"Do you need me to walk with you?" She asked.

"No, i'll be fine." She said.

The two walked out, with the brother's eyes following the pair.

"I'll see you soon." Ichigo said, hugging Ema goodbye.

"I hope so." Ema replied, squeezing her back.

The fourteen year old waved goodbye and left as Ema watched her go. She sighed as she walked back into the café that was currently only inhabited by her step brothers.

"Well, since she's gone, let's all go home now." She smiled.

"Eh?!"

"You knew?!" Yuusuke said, in shock.

"I felt eyes on me. *Sigh* If you have any questions you can ask me on our way home." She said.

The brothers looked at her nervously and gathered their things quickly and paid for their drinks. When they walked with her outside, they had lots of questions but with the atmosphere she had earlier, they were hesitant.

Ukyo then confidently asked, "So who was she?"

"A childhood friend. I've known her for about eight years." She replied.

Subaru gulped as he gathered enough courage to ask, "Why... Did you have a different atmosphere back there?"

"Different atmosphere...? How so?" She asked curiously.

"As if you were going to kill someone." Yuusuke finished.

The brothers looked at him with worried eyes though they were anxious to know the answer as well. You could say it was the choice of words they were concerned about.

"You wouldn't know what kind of thing I would do for her." She replied, bluntly.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Azusa asked.

"I'll give an example, Tsubaki-kun." She began as she stopped walking and turned to the boys.

"Yeah...?" He asked.

"If anyone hurt Azusa-kun, what would you do?" She asked.

"Well... I'd probably beat that someone up." He replied.

"And if... that person did something, be it me or one of the others, to drive you away from him, what would you do?" She asked with a rather taunting smile.

"Imouto-chan-" Kaname began.

"I'd probably kill that person." He replied, seriously.

The brothers stared with shock and fright at the two.

Ema smiled, "I'd go to that extent, maybe even further, if it's Ichigo." She replied as she turned around and begun walking once again.

"Why is she so important to you though?!" Yuusuke called.

Ema stopped and the brothers stared at her. She stayed quiet for a second, letting the snow fall around them.

"She... Was like me." She replied.

"Eh?"

"By the time I met Ichigo, I was already used to the isolation that I grew up with due to papa being gone all of the time. When I met her, she was in the same situation as I was: always at home alone because her family was always out... But I honestly do hate both her mother and her sister." She said.

They stayed quiet.

"...Papa had to be out. That was his job. It's what he did to provide me food, clothing, and a shelter... But Ichigo's family... All they cared about was their youngest daughter. They didn't have to go out all the time. They ignored Ichigo because she didn't know how to do a lot while the younger one was winning awards and participating in country wide competitions. How could I possibly leave her alone?" She asked, with an angry tone.

Kaname noticed her hands, tightly squeezed into a fist. It got tighter by the second until she released her almost bleeding hands.

"This is a personality I'm not proud of... And I try to keep it away as much as possible... Just don't... Do anything to her... Or even bring this subject up again. I only let you ask because you already witnessed it acting up earlier... So... If you don't want to see it again, I'd rather you don't interfere yourself with her." She said, seriously.

The brothers nodded, in agreement.

**Back at Sunrise Residence...**

Ema and the others took of their jackets as Masaomi turned on the TV to the news. The weather forecast was on.

"The airports and train stations have been closed due to the possible snow storm..." The weather lady began until she slowly faded out of Ema's hearing.

_"The train stations...?"_ She thought as she paused taking of her jacket.

_"Yes, Mama, Papa, and Natsume are waiting for me. I'm going to the train station."_

The same words echoed in Ema's head. Ema then quickly put her jacket and boots back on.

"Azusa-kun!" She called.

"Yes?" He asked, with a nervous tone.

"You know the way to the train stations right?" She asked, seriously.

"Yes." He replied.

"And you have snow wheels right?" She asked another question.

"Mm-hm..." He answered.

"Can you drive me to the train station?" She asked, frantically.


	5. Chapter 5: An Awkward night

**Normal POV**

Ichigo was stumped. She sat on the cold and snow-covered wooden bench, thinking what she should do. The trains were closed down to the snow storm sighting and her parents can't drive her home because of no reception on her phone and there was road block every where, so even if they did come, it would probably hours from now.

_"What am I going to do now...?"_ She thought.

Just then, a white car passed her, with it's headlights catching her attention. Ema stepped out of the car and Ichigo stood up.

"Onee-sa-"

Ema hugged her tightly.

"You should've called me." She said, with concern.

Ichigo guiltily put her arms around her, "I'm sorry, I thought it would be an inconvenience." She said.

"You could've died of pneumonia." Sighed Ema.

Ichigo only continued looking at her with guilty eyes. Ema then took her hand.

"I'm bringing you to the apartment." She said, pulling her towards the car.

Ichigo put both of her hands and stopped her, "But-"

Ema looked back at her seriously, "This is your only option right now, Ichigo."

Ichigo let go of her strong grip and hesitantly walked into the car. Ema closed the door and put the seatbelt on for both Ichigo and herself.

"Thank you very much for driving me here, Azusa-kun." Ema said, gratefully.

Ichigo looked at the black haired driver, "T-Thank you." She said, nervously.

"No problem." He smiled.

Ichigo has seen the wedding picture. All of Ema's brothers were all levels far from her. They were all smart, handsome, and all attended amazing schools, Ema was part of a family she knew she would easily fit into. As they drove home, Ichigo looked in front of her, deep in thought. She turned to Ema, whom was looking out the window with Juli as always on her shoulder and her chin on her left hand while her right was holding Ichigo's left hand.

She looked like she was about to say something but kept quiet until they got to the apartment.

"You two go upstairs, I'll just park." Azusa reassured them.

"Okay." Ema smiled.

As Azusa drove away, Ema brought Ichigo inside, still holding her hand. They kept quiet as they rode the elevator to the apartment. They walked together through the hall and Ichigo noticed a familiar shadow: Ema holding Ichigo's hand, with Ichigo following behind her. They stopped when they reached the door, and Ema unlocked it. When they walked in, the brothers sat up when they saw the pair.

"Imouto-chan." Kaname said.

"And her friend..." Masaomi followed.

"She's fine, just let her rest." She said as they took off their boots.

Ema guided Ichigo to her bedroom and closed the door. Juli jumped off Ema's shoulder as Ichigo took off her jacket and sat on her bed. Without warning, Ema put a towel over head, and dried her head.

"It would be bad if you got a cold." She smiled.

Juli then came, pushing a box with all his might. Ema stood up and helped him as Ichigo proceeded what she was doing. Ema sat beside her and opened up the box.

"You're old clothes?" Ichigo said, looking through the box.

"From middle school. These should fit you, so go ahead and change." Ema said.

"Th-Thank you..." Nervously replied Ichigo.

Ema closed her curtains and walked out to the entrance of her room with Juli following behind her and closed the door, giving her privacy. Ichigo gulped as she begun to take off her maroon sweater and white stockings. As she changed into one of the pyjamas, she noticed the violin, hiding in the bookshelf with it's old music books from level one to ten. She remembered the times she attended Ema's recitals.

_"It was far more exciting than any of Natsume's recitals..."_ She thought.

She heard the door from outside open and footsteps slowly getting farther, "Ema must have left the room." She muttered to herself.

Ichigo sat on the bed, waiting for her to come back. A few seconds later, a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She said.

Ema walked in, in her nightwear as well, holding a futon, pillow, and a blanket.

"I'll sleep on the floor." She smiled.

"Eh? You don't have to! I can!" Ichigo argued.

Ema ignord her arguements and lay the futon on the floor beside the bed, "If you were just a friend from the past, I would still be sleeping on the floor either way. You're my guest so I should treat you properly." She said seriously.

She threw the pillow at edge of the futon and placed the neatly folded blanket at the bottom edge, closest to her.

"Ukyo-kun prepared us dinner, we should eat it while it's warm." Ema smiled, giving Ichigo a hand.

They both walked downstairs, finding no one in the living room, dining room, or kitchen. The others must've went back to their rooms. They sat down and ate their meal awkwardly. It wasn't always like this. Though the two were close, they couldn't hold a proper conversation.

"I wonder when that started..." Ichigo thought.

All that was heard was the clock's rather annoying ticking, the sound of their utensils clanging on their plates, and their heavy drinks of water. Though it may not seem loud, but when a room is full of tension and an awkward atmosphere, it would sound loud to the people eating together at a family dinner table.

The fact that Ichigo wasn't even part of this family made it even worse.

"Ichigo...?" Ema said with a concerned tone.

"Eh?"

Ichigo looked at her plate, which was practically wiped clean and her glass that must have ran out of water. Ema's was the same, though she looked at the younger brunette with concern and worry. She realised that she had gotten so used to the routine that her body was moving on it's own and was eating and drinking nothing. It must have went on for about fifteen minutes.

"Ah... Sorry.." She smiled nervously.

Ema gulped and nodded awkwardly as she took all of the dishes to the sink. Ichigo followed her, knowing what they were going to do. It was something both Ema and Ichigo does whenever they ate together at either at their houses. Ema would wash the dishes while Ichigo would dry. If you look at both of them together doing so, it would look like they were either mother and daughter or sisters doing chores.

The sight was rather cute.

"O... Onee-chan..." She began.

"Yes?" She asked with a calm tone.

"Is this really okay?...You know... Me staying here...?" She asked with a guilty tone.

Ema looked up at the window to see the hard wind that carried the snow in the air. From a far, she could see the snow was mostly covering the bottom half of doors and the branches of trees being waved around by the wind.

"I don't think you really had a choice." She replied with a sigh as she handed her the last plate.

Ichigo looked at her with a concerned and regretful expression. Ema straightened up and patted her head gently and lightly.

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing we could do." She smiled.

Ichigo held onto Ema's free hand as they went back upstairs to her bedroom. Although she could sense that Ema wanted to put a tighter grip on her hand, she held it in a way that wouldn't hurt her. When they walked in, Ema and Juli were going to lie down on the futon.

"Wait!" She said.

"Hm?" They turned.

"...Thank you for saving me again." She said shyly.

Ema genuinely smiled at her, "You're welcome."

Ichigo jumped on the other bed and said, "Good night."

"Good night." The two replied.


End file.
